The love of my life
by SailorLumu
Summary: Tohru was walking along the flowerbed pulling out weeds.”TohruSan...I have made some leek ramen, come eat!” Yelled Yuki to Tohru in a wave of delight. Hoping that she would love his ramen.”Coming Yuki!” Yelled Tohru Back to Yuki.She walked along the flowe
1. The Beginning!

Lumuistic: Somehow, some of my fanfictions have been going somewhere; I think I might have accidentally deleted it. Well lets' see. I think that I will write a fruba story. Yeah, yeah, a Fruba story...Yatta!

Lumuistic: Here goes nothing; Oh and I will make this pretty long too!

Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own anything from fruba, I do own this story, and the made up characters (which will only be me). If I did own fruba, I would not make it a manga or an anime. But you understand!

**Tohru was walking along the flowerbed pulling out weeds.**

"Tohru-San...I have made some leek ramen, come eat!" Yelled Yuki to Tohru in a wave of delight. Hoping that she would love his ramen.

"Coming Yuki!" Yelled Tohru Back to Yuki.

**She walked along the flowerbeds, up to the front of the house and smiled as Yuki came into view. The sun was shining the birds were singing, and Akito had given up on his cold ways and he was joining them for dinner.**

"Oh! This looks quite delightful Yuki, you are getting better with every meal." She smiled sweetly although the cooking looked terrible.

**She picked up her cup of ramen and took her chopsticks and started eating.**

"Mmmm...This is...er...really well done Yuki, I love it!" tohru exclaimed as she smiled at him.

**Then the most awful thing happened.**

"Kyo," Yuki yelled up the stairs. "Time for lunch."

**Kyo came mumbling down the stairs about baka rats named Yuki Sohma.**

"Well here he is, the baka neko!" said Yuki clapping.

"Kyo is baka neko, baka neko, baka neko..." Chanted Akito.

**Kyo went for Yuki and Akito's throats, but could only get Akitos'.  
**

**When he grabbed Akito, his hand started to burn like he had been struck by lightning. He screamed and let go.**  
"That'll teach you, you baka neko" Smiled Akito cruely.

"Tohru, this ramen is horrible!" Said Shigure cheerfully.

**Tohru's eyes widened.**

"No offence to you Yuki..." He continued in the same horribly cheerful voice.

**Yuki stood there in a hurt daze, his eyes were glazed over.**

"That was not nice Shigure" Yelled Tohru hitting Shigure over the head with a pan.

**Everyone looked at her in shock.**

Yuki was the first to break the long shocked silence,"Miss Honda, you needn't do that for me, I am just a baka rat you can't forget."

**Tohru glared.**

"You are not a baka, you are not a rat...Even if you may turn into one." She said as sweet as can be to Yuki.

**she smiled at Kyo and Yuki and gave them a hug.**

**POOF! POOF!**

**An cloud of white smoke covered the kitchen and everyone stared as Akito started laughing...**

**Kyo and Yuki had turned into their animal forms!**

**Tohrus' eyes turned to there starlike dazed form.**

"OH MY GOSH! I AM SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" she went frantic on her self. "AHHHH I AM SO BAKAISH...I AM SUCH A BAKA...I AM SO SORRY!"

**POOF! POOF!**

**Kyo and Yuki had turned back to their human forms.**

**Tohru then fainted and Akito laughed harder.  
**

"Tohru, it is ok. It's not like we are dead or anything," Yelled Kyo at the fainted Tohru. "You don't need to freak out."

**Tohru woke up and Kyo and Yuki were finishing to put on their clothes hurriedly.**

**Tohru was still in a small daze from all that happened.**

"Tohru, this is kinda weird of me to ask but who do you like better Kyo or Yuki?" Asked Akito daringly.

**All eyes turned to her.**

"Uh...I...Uh…I-I-I...I don't know!" Yelled Tohru and ran away.

"Oh, look what you did to Miss Honda." Yuki said.

**Tohru was up in her room pondering the likeness of Akito daring to ask her that question when he knew she had no answer.**

**Yuki and Kyo went up to her room silent as the grave.**

**They dared not to enter but they herd her talking to herself.**

"I loved them both very much, But I can't pick or choose it is way to hard, I wish Akito would understand. But I can't tell them that, because they both love me too." She said continuing to ponder the likeness of what Akito dared to ask her.

**Kyo and Yuki both decided to then knock on the door, they agreed to do it on the count of three.**

**One...Two...THREE! They both counted in their head.**

**Knock! Knock!**

"Miss Honda?" Said Yuki.

"Tohru?" Said Kyo.

**Tohru fell off her bed.**

"Hello!" She said hurriedly ,"Don't mind me, I am just talking to myself!"

**She gave her most common "I'm Stressed" smile to them.**

"I am so sorry for..." She paused after a few words ,"How much did you hear?"

**Kyo and Yuki looked at each other knowing what was coming next.**

UNTIL NEXT TIME!

Lumuistic: Well what d'ya think? I liked it personally, I shocked myself at how well I am doing with this story, I will try and get the next chapter up in a few days.

Lumuistic: Constructive criticism is welcome...I will enjoy this as much as you. '  
I like this story, I am getting away from my childish story, and yeah, well please read and review! THANKIES!


	2. Years Later

Lumuistic: Well, lets see, chapter 2. Ah now I can see into the future of this story, read on to find out!

Disclaimer/Claimer: I do not own Fruba! Believe me! I also own only this story that I have written! That's my Disclaimer and claimer... Read on NOW, TO THE SECOND CHAPTER!

**They wet their lips getting ready to say what was coming next, as they looked at each other again and nodded for the second time.**

"We herd the part about picking and choosing, and we are deciding to let you go away from the house whenever you wish...But you must not tell anyone about us...Agreed?" Said Yuki and Kyo Finishing the sentence for each other.

"B-B-But...I need to cook and clean the house else it would be a big huge pig sty!" Exclaimed Tohru frantically.

"Tohru, you need rest from that, that is why we are going to hire an maid, unless you want us to pay you for what you do." Said Kyo reluctantly.

"Yes, I quite agree with him Miss Honda, he is very right you know." Said Yuki piping up with his arms folded.

**Tohru licked her lips and finally broke the long silence.**

"I am sorry, I will not agree, I am needed here, for my love and caringness." Tohru whispererd.

**Kyo and Yuki, both looked worried but not surprised at all.**

"We know how you feel Miss Honda, but your caring and sharing with us has worried me, you share and care a lot, I am starting to wonder if I can...Keep you here." Said Yuki in an informing sort of way.

**Tohru looked scared.**

"Tohru he's right and we both know you know that," Said Kyo in a voice that sounded far from his own. "It's settled then you move out tomorrow...We have already found a place for you to live by yourself...We love you Tohru!"

****

Those were the last words that Tohru would remember for the rest of her life as long as she lived.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!   


**Tohru's alarm clock woke her up for her 4:00 jog...She woke with a start, she ran a mile and came back to the apartment she lived in.**

**Sigh.**

"Well, I think I could go get my mail now!" Yelled Tohru sarcastically at herself.

**Tohru Began to cry.**

**She remembered Kyo and Yuki as she look at a picture with her and the sohma's in it.**

**She had tons all over her apartment.**

**She walked out to the mailbox.**

**There was a mysterous guy to meet her there. **

"Hello Tohru!" Said the stranger with a hat on his head, it was a cat hat the one she had boughten for Kyo!

"K-K-Kyo? No it can't be I must be imagining things." Tohru said to herself.

"Well if you aren't reluctant to see me then I will just leave," The stranger said casually as he turned to walk away. "Well call me if you wa—"

"KYO IT IS YOU!" said Tohru jumping on him.

"Yes," Said Kyo smiling. "I have come to live with you, I have been kicked out of the house!"

**Tohru stared.**

"Yeah, real funny Kyo..." Said Tohru in a serious like tone.

"I wasn't kidding Tohru," Said Kyo looking at the ground. "That stupid rat, Yuki, well lets just say he caught me doing something forbidden...even though I wanted to do it..."

**Tohru hugged him. **

"What did you do that was so bad?" Asked Tohru with a questioning look as she let go of him.

"I was trying to write to you and tell how everyone was doing then if you wrote back I would've told them how your doing...They just don't understand. They don't love you anymore...I actually have been holding on..." said Kyo frusterated"

"Wait a sec!" Tohru exclaimed. "Your cat form..."

**She looked confused.**

"Yeah...it goes away after a while I guess seeing as I am not really part of the family, I have tried to forget about them...And Yuki has gotten married to Kagura...He just is so UHG!" continued on in a frustrated tone.

**Tohru took his hand.**

"Well come in, I will have you go get your stuff later for now we need to get all catched up!" Tohru said smiling in a sing song sort of voice.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

Lumuistic: Well what did you think about it? I liked it...Kinda romantic AND suspenseful...Well please review...Constructive criticism is welcome. I do wish to have people read and review but I do not wish to have flames I do not enjoy them very much...WELL JA!


	3. Confessions of love!

Lumuistic: Third Chapter...I am really going to get to a good part hehe!; It is getting really romantic and suspenseful. Well My Disclaimer and Claimer: DisclaimerI DO NOT OWN FRUBA! If I did I would be happy and it probably wouldn't have been quite so famous...Claimer I do own this story. But just not the characters and the anime and all that crap, you understand well on with...CHAPTER 3...

**Tohru walked Kyo into her living room.**

Kyo looked around and said, "Well this is quite the er...place you have..."

**Tohru just look at him like he was dumb...**

"Well Akito was the one who bought it for me, even though he never really liked me. I DID deserve to be liked you know...He had no reason to not like me and kick me out of your guys' house. Well the Sohmas' house." Said Tohru.

**Kyo just look at her dumbfounded.**

"Well true, but still, what are you doing for a job now? This IS an expensive apartment." Kyo asked looking around.

"Well, I am now a head CEO of the Hotel I used to clean at! Tokyo Tower Hotel!" Answered Tohru.

**Kyo stared and thought, "Wow, she is really living the big life now if only we had let her stay, oh well!"**

"That's lucky for you...I wish I could have a job..." Kyo managed to say through a tightened throat.

**Kyo really missed his family and his home, he wished that he had not written to her, but then he thought he was crazy, he was glad he did it, but that did not stop him for worrying about the family though he knew that he was sad about being kicked out of the house. **

"I know you miss them Kyo..." Said Tohru softly reaching for his hand.

**Kyo just looked up and smiled.  
**

"Well we can't all have what we want can we? I wanted to be accepted, did that happen? No. I wanted to write to you without harm...Did that happen? No. I am not regretting what I did, I love you Tohru. That is why I wanted to write to you." Said Kyo with more spunk that was unlike his voice.

**Tohru smiled back. **

"Your very insightful when your not angry Kyo. I have missed you and the Sohma's very much," Tohru said quietly. " I love you all so very much, but there is only one I love the most. I have picked my choice. But I am not so sure about him. He's a little far away in my mind, to out of my league."

**Kyo looks curious.**

**Tohru Blushes.**

"Tohru, you can tell me. I won't be mad." Said Kyo.

**Kyo took her hand and look into her eyes.**

**Tohru stared back into his orange eyes.**

"Kyo I can't, its not about you being mad at me. Its about what you will say that scares me..." Tohru said almost silently.

**Tohru looked away.**

"I WANT, you to tell me. I demand it." Kyo said.

"No Kyo...You don't..." She started."

**Kyo butted into her sentence. **

"No Tohru, toy don't understand...I have changed...I am not the stupid angry cat I once was...I am in love..." Kyo butted in.

**Tohru stared with wide eyes.**

"Fine then I will tell you but if you freak out and say no it's not my fault..." said Tohru.

**At that instant he knew that it was him not that dumb rat.**

"It's me isn't it..." Kyo said weakly trying to not show his weakness.

"DUH...Took you so many fricken years to guess." Tohru said to him almost yelling and she was flaying her arms all over the place.

**Kyo just looked at her stunned.**

"Sorry, I did guess a long time ago but you started to push me away and go for that damn rat! SO WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO THINK!" Kyo said flaying his arms all over the place.

**Tohru stared.**

"I'm sorry if I ever loved you for who you are Kyo...I hated Yuki, I only ACTED like I wanted him, because I wasn't sure about you liking me. I was just...just scared is all." Tohru said telling him what was her truth of the story.

**Kyo looked around and saw all the pictures on the wall, he noticed in all of them (even though he was forced to throw his copies away), she was closer to him and was touching his hand or arm or shoulder in every single one of them.**

"I am starting to see the signs, he pointed to the pictures." Kyo said lightly.

"Kyo...I love you very much," Tohru confessed. "I never really liked talking to Yuki, I thought once that I like him, but I didn't." 

"Tohru," Kyo said holding out his hand. "I love you too. It took me years to tell you but I have to tell you now."

**Tohru took his hand and almost fainted when she felt his soft touch.  
**

"Kyo do you want to see my room? I think you would enjot this little surprise, I dfecorated it myself and made everything myself, and when I say everything, I mean almost everything, except the furniture." She said with a brisk smile.

"Why, I'd love to Tohru!" Kyo said putting his arm around her and leading the way.

**They walked down to the room together, hand-in-hand.**

**Tohru took the knob in her hand and then she turned it and pushed open the door.**

"Well here we are!" She exclaimed happily.

"Wow!" Kyo said in a sudden daze.

"Do you like it?" Tohru asked.

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

Lumuistic: Well this is my third chapter. I think I am doing very well I think, just because I am not getting all the reviews in the world doesn't mean I should let my hopes down on this story, I think I will continue. While I write my other stories (which I have none at the moment), I think I will continue writing this one, but until I am finished with this story I will not be done, woah I wrote the rest of this chapter in half an hour not even well any who, ANYONE WHO READS THIS PLEASE REVIEW! It would be deeply appreciated. Well I am done with this chapter! Ja!


	4. The decorated room and the information!

Lumuistic: Well this is chapter 4, I think you'll like it, I already love it and I don't even really know what I am going to type xD, I kill me...anywho...ENJOY! Oh and if you want my disclaimer and claimer, they are on the first chapter.

**Kyo looked at her and gasped.**

"You did all this? Because you loved me?" Kyo asked rhetorically. 

**Tohru blushed and smiled at him.**

"I made all the stuff on my own...It was hard and took up most of my free time...But here is my decorations, I had most of it made by my own hands, the figurines were made by someone, though..." She said thoughtfully pointing to a shelf.

**The shelf had figurines of Kyo in his cat form, Others were of some of the pictures he had seen around the house but made in 3D.**

**Kyo Blushed.**

"All I have to say is wow Tohru..." said Kyo.

"Kyo you are...nice...I like when you are in a happy state of mind..." Tohru said smiling.

**Kyo smiled back this time.**

"Come lets go...er...sit on your bed O.K.? We can worry about somewhere else later." said Kyo happily.

"Do you like my bedspread I made it myself." Said Tohru.

**Kyo stared as he looked down...He was looking at a full body picture of him in his angry mood.**

**Tohru smiled.**

**Kyo started laughing.**

"That is pretty clever, I like it!" he smiled as he sat down.

"When do you think you can move all you stuff in Kyo?" asked Tohru curiously.

"Well we could go get my stuff tomorrow, tonight I want to stay and visit with you, I haven't had contact with you for a long time. Neither has anyone else." Kyo sat on the bed leaning his back against the wall and his eyes closed.

**Tohru had a bead of sweat drop down her face as she put her head in her hands.**

"Kyo I have something to tell you...and I am afraid it's not very pleasant. It might come as a shock to you." Tohru said in a sad tone.

**If Tohru knew the thoughts that were going through his head, she would have felt really bad.**

**Kyo looked up very suddenly with a look of despair on his face.**

"It's someone else isn't it, Tohru?" Kyo said.

"Ummm...No...It's about the Sohma's, they have been contacting me, through the same way that you have been trying to contact me...Which scared, confused, and made me angry to hear. I didn't want to tell you until we got into this room." Said Tohru with an cringe as if he was a bomb that would blow up any moment.

**Kyo all of a sudden opened his eyes and then he sat up.**

"What are you saying Tohru? Who has all been in contact with you and why? I want to know! Now!" said Kyo sharply.

"Ummmm...Are you sure you want to know Kyo? I am afraid that if you get mad at me you'll hate me. Promise me you won't get to mad." Tohru said cautiously and slowly so he could understand her.

"I promise, now please...Just tell me, ok?" asked Kyo in a would-be-calm voice.

**Tohru took a sharp intake of breathe.**

"Ok, lets see, Yuki has, Not Akito, Shigure, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, and the rest of the sohma's...I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I really am." Said Tohru sadly as about to cry.

**Kyo looked up and took her arm.**

**He pulled her into a hug.**

"It's fine, I don't care, all I care is that there was someone to tell me." Said Kyo smiling.

**She looked around in shock.**

"There is no way you just hugged me, you never have hugged me." Tohru exclaimed.

**Kyo grinned.**

"I have also matured a whole lot while you were gone, I have been getting over my anger," Kyo started off. "But I think instead of catching up right now we should go get my stuff, do you still know the way to the house?"

**Tohru smiled but still was not over the shock.**

"Yes, as a matter of fact I still do, but come lets go have something to eat for a little snack before we go! Ok? OK!" said Tohru excitedly.

**They went to the kitchen and spoke for a while.**

"So what have you been up to lately? Do you have a car yet?" asked Kyo.

**You could tell by the looks on their faces that they were happy to be with one another.**

"I have a Honda, kinda Ironic huh? It's weird. My last name and the last name of the car! Ha Ha!" Tohru said in a sing song voice.

**Kyo smiled as he ate crapes with her and drank English tea (though he didn't like the tea he still drank it, because, he didn't want to make her feel bad at all).**

"Tohru where are you going?" asked Kyo as Tohru got up.

**She turned around and said this.**

"Come on, follow me and you will see." Said Tohru giggling.

**Kyo gave her a look and followed her.**

**She was leading him into the bedroom again.**

**She waved him in and closed the door.**

"This is my decorated room as you very well know, of course," Said Tohru. "It is the only room in the house that is decorated with my heart and soul.

**She smiled at him and kissed him fully on the lips.**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME!**

  
Lumuistic: Welly well well well! I am getting better on this story. Well please review if you take the time to read this bye!


	5. Chapter 5: Love announcement

SailorLumuTabifu: I have changed my penname, its totally different except for the Lumu part. This chapter will be on Tohru getting to get to know Kyo more and more. There will be a ton of stuff in here so I hope you have been looking forward to it!

**Kyo pulled back in surprise after a few seconds.**

"Sorry Kyo!" said Tohru looking away blushing.

"It's ok, you just kinda shocked me there. Heh..."

**Kyo looked at her and smiled.**

**Tohru looked up with innocent eyes.**

"So Kyo tell me," said Tohru in a curious voice "who did you marry if you didn't marry Kagura."

**Kyo stared.**

"What are you talking about?" he asked angrily.

**Taken aback, Tohru looked at him, scared and tears were forming in her eyes.**

"Fine then...be that way!!!" yelled Tohru as she ran to her bedroom.

**There she sat and cried as she hugged her pillow.**

**Kyo looked at her door and looked down in guilt.**

**Kyo had lain down on a couch. It was midnight when Tohru had finally fell asleep.**

**Tohru woke up suddenly.**

**She looked at her clock.**

**It was** , "10:30!!!" screamed Tohru.

**Kyo then had woken up and ran to her room and flung open the door. With a worried look on his face.**

"WHAT...WHATS HAPPENING?!" yelled Kyo.

**Tohru screamed again this time startled.**

**Kyo jumped.**

**Tohru pulled the blankets up around her body seeing as she was only wearing undergarments.**

**Kyo just stared.**

"Tohru, it's just me!" laughed Kyo.

**Tohru turned away blushing, obviously remembering what happened last night and their argument. **

"Sorry about last night Tohru, I didn't mean to hurt you. To tell you the truth, I'm not even married and never have been. They all say it's the way I act." Said Kyo sighing.

**Tohru still didn't look up, she was still pondering if she should tell him.**

**Kyo studied Tohru's body language**

"I know you have something to say Tohru so just say it."

**Tohru jumped because after he had stopped talking he went very quiet.**

"Fine then...I-I-I'm stupid sorry, I shouldn't have yelled..."

"Tohru...I know you have more than that to say."

"How would you know?"

"Because I used to live with you Tohru, duh."

"See i'm stupid I should have known that." Tohru said as she buried her head into her knees.

**Tohru sat there and started to cry.**

**Kyo walked over to her took the blanket wrapped it around both of them and pulled her close.**

**Tohru started to calm down.**

"I'm sorry Kyo...I just really love you. I know you don't like me but I wish you did." Said Tohru emotionally drained.

"Tohru, you have got to be kidding me," he said suddenly, "I love you! I am surprised you didn't know that. Remember that time I made you leek soup when you were sick? Even though I don't like leeks, I still made you the soup."

**Tohru still looked down, with a shocked expression on her face.**

"But that's not what you _used _to tell me."

"Hey Tohru, keyword..._used_...to. I only said that because. I have always loved you...I was just, you know, scared to admit it in front of you."

**Tohru sighed.**

"I guess then that I can get up and do this anytime I want then." She said with a smile on her face as she looked at him.

**Then Tohru jumped on him and kissed him.**

**Kyo kissed back in the full.**

"You don't know how ruined I was when you left Tohru. It nearly killed me inside. Because I knew I would probably never see you again. But I researched and found where you lived...so it all worked out." Kyo said after the kiss.

"I know and I am really sorry about that Kyo. I love you so much! She said burying her face in his chest and drinking in the warmth he gave off.

**Tohru smiled at Kyo while laying on him.**

**Kyo put his arms around Tohru and closed his eyes.**

"Kyo..."

"Yes Tohru?"

"Would you like to come to work with me today?"

"I would love to Tohru!"

**There was a sudden knock on the apartment door.**

**Tohru got up and went to the door. Looked through the peer glass. Then she opened the door.**

"We are looking for a Kyo Sohma." Said the man.

"Oh really now?" asked Tohru.

"You must be Tohru Honda, you haven't changed a bit and yes we are. Where is he?" asked the man again.

"We found out where he was because he left some papers behind before we kicked him out of the house."

**Tohru looked at the man closely.**

"Shiure? Is it really you?"

"Yes, but we are only here to give him his stuff. He doesn't have much. Just a couple pictures of you, Yuki, and him and his clothes and other belongings that I won't mention.." Replied Shigure.

**Tohru looked angry all of a sudden.**

"Give me his belongings and get out Shigure!" Tohru snapped at him, "Hurry up no dilly-dallying!"

**Shigure went to the car and got some people to get his 10 suitcases or that is what she estimated.**

**Shigure had the people in which Tohru had remembered by their faces one by one.**

"Well, here you go miss. I wish I could stay and chat but I have business and duties to attend to."

**Tohru shut the door with a slight slam.**

**She looked at the suitcases.**

"Well, then, we should be able to do this when we get home today. Besides I get off at 5 o'clock today." Tohru's lips were in a strait line when she was speaking and when she finished.

"Okay. Sounds good to me." Kyo said a little reproachfully.

"Kyo I won't get mad at you. I just...it's memories."

"Okay, I just didn't want to anger you again."

"Well your not going to!" said Tohru with a smile.

**So Tohru and Kyo got dressed and went to her job, in her brand new car.**

SailorLumuTabifu: I wen't five pages and got to over 1000 words on this chapter so yeah. But my next chapter will be coming up very soon. This one I am posting up on today which is, Thursday, April 19, 2007! Wow I am going to be 17 this year in august on the 22 nd of 2007. Yeah Well anyways. Hope you enjoy the story!

UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
